Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices. Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate that are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art display device includes a display panel 100P including a front substrate and a back substrate, an optical layer 120P disposed in the rear of the display panel 100P, a frame 130P disposed in the rear of the optical layer 120P, first and second fastening parts 160P and 170P for fastening the display panel 100P, the optical layer 120P, and the frame 130P, a protective substrate 110P disposed in the front of the display panel 100P, a third fastening part 150P for fastening the protective substrate 110P, and a back cover 140P which is connected to the third fastening part 150P and is disposed in the rear of the frame 130P.
The related art display device has the complicated structure disclosed herein, and also it is difficult to achieve a thin profile of the related art display device. Further, visibility of the related art display device is reduced.